Talk:The Tekkit Wiki
Lock Page The main page should be locked for not registered useres, they keep linking to other wikis. Leo Verto 23:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Out of date? On the main page it says our wiki is out of date. Considering this has happened before, am I to presume we are not moving? If so, try and lock the page to only the founder, or maybe the admins as they are the more trusted members of the wiki. Hi: I setup the other tekkit wiki because it made sense to for mutiple reasons. 16:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I still don't understand why you, if you set it up, should use another wiki to advertise it. If people want to go to that wiki, they can search for it, not almost instantly get re-directed from ours. And another thing, if you put the 'out of date' part, you are lying. We are still in development and thriving every day. I am an active contributer to the Getting Started page, which I try to update every single day. You've got the admins who are on hand if you need help, plus you can ask other contibuters if you don't have time to edit some things. TheStuntMan9630 09:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) @TheStuntMan9630 I totally agree with you! Leo Verto 22:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats just advertising technicly they are redircted web trafice for here to there basicly they are just spaming Edit request. Someone with the authority, please remove Category:lets go mining - Collecting materials from the bottom of the main page. It does not go there. It does not go anywhere. --billybobfred 18:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Umm, I guess there's a problem with that, when the main page wasn't locked, I already tried removing that category but it didn't work. Leo Verto 21:30, June 6, German translation I think a german translation would be nice but i dont know where I should start such a Project ... Technic Launcher Issue I'm asking a question of if technic or tekkit can work with manual direct installations of each mod or do i have to have the technic launcher because some reason that the mods as a whole are slightly adjusted from the originals, etc. I would use the technic launcher, however my copy of java RE 1.7 and java JDK 1.7 doesn't work with technic launcher! I wouldn't waste time and try and mess around with my java yet until I'm sure there is no other way of getting technic and being able to go on tekkit servers. *I dare not to show my IP, refer me as: Melonize (Minecraft Name and Common Nickname) 16:00-ish July 9, 2012 (UTC) Left Click Features for EE zero ring and ring of ignition. Is it a known bug that these don't work? I have made both in my multiplayer server and have supplied fuel (even though they shouldn't use any) but they won't launch snowballs or fireballs respectively. This is kind of annoying and I would be grateful for any information. Thanks. >.< New rule, (It makes me sad I even have to say this), Turn off your texture pack if you are going to upload a picture. I am ashamed internetz. 06:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC)TannerTech The main page still has the forestry wiki. As you know: as of tekkit 3 forestry is no longer included. Will someone please remove it? Thanks, Minetech123 (talk) 21:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC)minetech123 Merging pages Hello, Instead of having separate pages such as pages for Basalt and Basalt Cobblestone and Basalt Brick, why not merge all those pages into the [Basalt page with separate headers for every type of Basalt stone? Saves a lot of space, plus it's easier to find information all on the same page, in my opinion. For example, current pages that now refer to Basalt Cobblestone, can then refer to http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Basalt#Cobblestone instead. Snateraar (talk) 13:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) New Idea: Printing Press! I am a constant user for the Tekkit wiki while i play my games, usually exploring machines ive never seen or used before to enhance my knowledge and give me more entertainment with tekkit beyond the basic machines that the yogscast and other youtube celebreties use, including the small community that know about brewing, plant cross breeding, ect. Now, on August 1st, we have had our recent vanilla minecraft update to 1.3, and with that was one of my most waited on item that I have wanted ever since i had seen the flash; Writeable books. With Books comes the abillity to write down important knoweldge and recipes along with other tidbits of information and even personal journals, and when tekkit updates to 1.3 i hope to find a mass of new machines to come in with the new items, and one thing i hope for is a printing press to print words in books for me on a large scale so if i am writing a series of tekkit informational textbooks, i will need this so called item to make spreading information alot easier in game, out of game obviously i come to the wiki. Now this can be apart of industrial craft in its upcoming update, it can be accessed through pipes and I would guess the gui features a book gui and would allow you to save a template of what you want to write possibly by adding a finished book or just write one on the machine, and once that is done you can insert a book with possibly even an inc sack and the machine would start printing the book, and if you piped in books adn quills into the machine you could even pump out books in a machine process from wood and sugarcane to the finished product. on the side it can be questionable if it requires a power source or not wether or not its an electric printing press or manual printing press where you would have to be sitting in the machine (Heck if you could it would be great to have either) I am not a mod developer and I honestly wouldnt be able to make any mods myself, but with this brand new update comes the idea of brand new machines tekkit can explore with, and this will be extremely helpful for the noob tekkit player who has maybe dled tekkit after seeing duncan or the yogscast play tekkit and wanted to explore it themselves or even be refered from a friend...I would really be ecstatic if i found out this machine woule be made and used in the next version, comment or recomend this to others if you agree with me that this is a good idea..=3 and thanks for reading Jason2816 (talk) 14:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sigh. Tekkit has many control conflicts, and many would cause it to crash, which means I am unable to change certain conflicts. MOTHA' ****IN' CHUCK NORRIS (talk) 08:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New colors? I am I just going crazy, or was the background black before? I don't know about you guys, but I prefer white text on a black background - it's MUCH easier on your eyes. Can it at least be an option we can set ourselves, instead of being forced to go with what's there? Maoman (talk) 03:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd quite like to see the option for adding coloured text (unless I've missed something obvious). Colour can be usefull when creating diagrams (Signalling being a good example) MrMonkfish (talk) 14:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) this page needs a download link to tekkit I think that the opening page needs a link to the tekkit download, or official page, so that the people who are just browsing to see if they want it can easily find the download Yutfgh (talk) 03:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Link to Technic Wiki? Since the main page is locked, would someone please add a link to the Technic Wiki on there, including something about it being the single player version of Tekkit? http://technicpack.wikia.com/wiki/Technic_Pack_Wiki does link to here, so it's not the case of spamming or advertising as others have done, more informational and a link exchange of sorts. (I say this having spent the last 40 hours in a single player Tekkit world, not realizing that's not the ideal mode of playing. *sigh*) Mooklepticon (talk) 21:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) You do know that Technic was before Tekkit, so if anything, Tekkit is multiplayer Technic. DynastyW 21:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't know that. Well, not until you informed me. I do now. Mooklepticon (talk) 02:16, September 12, 2012 (UTC) On tekkit my mods are not loading can any of you help? 13:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Ich schreibe gerade mit zwei Freunden von mir ein DEUTSCHES Tekkit Wiki. Wer lust hat mit zu schreiben oder einfach nur seine ideen loswerden will ist bei uns herzlich wilkommen. Klicke hier um in mein Wiki zu kommen. Missing Pictures Some of the missing pictures could be easily filled in such as the nether ores mod. Can these get added? Thanks, Zycro (talk) 08:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I made this from the MAtmos website. It seems to be their "logo." Feel free to use it, admins. Tiwuno (talk) 20:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Lava from Nether? Hi! Is there any way to pump lava from nether to the normal world to power my Geothermal generators? 14:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) map download i downloaded a tekkit map from my favourite youtube makers. how can i put the map in my tekkit? McPatcher English: Hello, im TheMrGamingLP i search the mcpatcher for Minecraft Tekkit... can you help me??? "my english is not so good" Youre TheMrGamingLP German: Hallo, ich bin TheMrGamingLP ich suche den MCPatcher für Minecraft Tekkit... kannst du mir helfen??? "mein englisch ist nicht so gut" Dein TheMrGamingLP My First Contribution. Hello there, fellas. I just finished my first tutorial. For anyone who is interested in Nether Energy (And I saw some questions about that) can check it out here: http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Tutorial/Nether_Energy:_Fully_Automated_Transportation_Via_Batteries MiningMartin (talk) 13:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) All Wiki Activity on the Front Page Perhaps there should be a All Wiki Activity Box on the front page to show both talk and page updates. Would help show the community of the wiki. Like the following: Web Metz (talk) 21:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) = All Wiki Activity = |} Web Metz (talk) 21:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys this is Rossco21 and if any of you know any good tekkit servers message me or comment on this your minecraft name and the Ip of the server and I will try to see if i can go on it :D Rossco21 (talk) 02:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC) new idea: timber mod i was wondering if it was meant to not put in the timber mod beccause it conflicted with other mods or it was just ignored. ```` Can you help? Can you help? My Tekkit says when i look the mods Metadata don't found What i must do? Hii i am looking for someone who while help me with tekkit or team who i can yoin :) I had my server and we can play :) I NEED HELP!!!!!!!! My friends in the server and I have red matter armor. Somehow he can hurt me with the rm katar but i cant hurt him. Can someone tell me the key bind to hurt him. XxDarkKiller61xX (talk) 01:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC)XxDarkKiller61xXXxDarkKiller61xX (talk) 01:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Bugs Section Proud to be a part of the Tekkit Wiki! This is my 1st post! Anyway, while looking at wiki/Power_Converters#Energy_Link I noticed that there was a line that read: Note: There appears to be a bug in that the bottom face of an Energy Link cannot be used as an output, though this didn't used to be the case. This made me wonder why there isn't a Bugs section at the end of pages. It seems to be a good idea when you look at the Minecraft Wiki, and I think would work quite well here, too! 2cool4me4 03:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Quite a lot of the pages have bug sections already. If you see pages that have bugs listed on them but not under a heading of Bugs feel free to add one and move the bugs under it. Likewise if you know of a new bug. :Just make sure that it's the last thing on the page. :PS. Welcome to the Tekkit Wiki! :Watson 777 (talk) 11:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Integrated Armors Hatchling101 (talk) 05:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Integrated ArmorsHatchling101 (talk) 05:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have been playing Tekkit/ Techinc for a while, and the one thing I really hate is that to fly you can use a jet pack, but you have to take the chest plate off to do this, leaving your chest exposed, so you can also use a swift wolf's rending gale, but they're really expensive, so that's a problem. What I am suggesting is that there should be a way to put jet packs, mining lasers, force field projectors, and other stuff into the armors to make it a little more convenient when playing (PS. to compensate for all the cool gadgets, you can make it so that it uses a lot more energy you could also put bat packs in it to hold more energy). :This really isn't the place to request new features. I don't think that anyone here has control over the dev's of the mods/tekkit. Also, you posted on top of my old post. Next time, I would recommend using the Add Topic button at the top of the page. ;) :2cool4me4 (talk) 15:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::As 2cool4me4 said, we are not the developers of tekkit. Also, even the tekkit devs wouldn't have any input over that, as tekkit is only a collection of mods. ::The only peeps who could do what you suggest would be the IC2 devs. ::Watson 777 (talk) 17:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Bugs 3.1.3 build is bugged with Rotary macerators crashing the game often. Might need to look into it. Well Hi guys, I just found this thing on tekkit, it is this wierd temple thing. I will post some screenshots of it. If anyone can tell me what it is would be greatly appreciated.DaSword (talk) 02:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) DaSword :Unfortunately, you posted under someone else's post. I have fixed it for you (I think). Anyway, you may want to go to the tekkit forums, because we have no link to the dev's of tekkit or the mods.Link to the tekkit forums: http://forums.technicpack.net/ 2cool4me4 (talk) 15:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :: It's Desert Well .--Bloodhit (talk) 18:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ??? Is this a real game or a minecraft mod??? :I would suggest you read the front page. Watson 777 (talk) 21:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::So its not made by the makers of minecraft? :::Nope. It's made from multiple mods (packed together by the Technic team). :::PS. Please sign your messages with... ~~~~ Watson 777 (talk) 22:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::So its a hack... Also I have no acount :::::No... it's a mod pack... and you have to have a Minecraft account to play it. :::::Please sign your messages! Watson 777 (talk) 22:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Its not realesed by minecraft so its a hack (or whatever you wanna call it) And I have no account to sign in with. ::::::Signing as in posting four tildes (~~~~) to signify that you posted this comment. For talk pages, this allows everyone to see who wrote what and provide links to their talk/contributions page if need arises. Signing can be done by everyone, even those without accounts. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::its a hack thats not even made by the makers... ( 05:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC)) actuly it is rare but is a vinnila minecraft desert well not a hackGangemstyle850 (talk) 03:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : I shouldn't feed the trolls but...You don't get it. every serious, big multiplayer server NEEDS mods or it just won't work, especially protection plugins such as pstones, worldguard, and lwc or lockette, while additional mods (mob arenas) can be added to enhance the experience. Furthermore, Notch approves of this practice. : However, some mods cannot work purely from the server side; the client needs to have them as well. Tekkit-along with other, similar modpacks-offers an easy way of saying "Yes I have these mods on my computer" rather than hunting through a list of 20-50 mods and trying to install them all by hand. :lastly, tekkit throws in a LOT of stuff. case in point: redpower/computercraft. while one *can* build a computer using pure, vanilla redstone...it takes up a LOT of space, time, RAM, and processor, not to mention that the whole thing will be so slow as to be only usefull for demonstrations of awesomeness. In tekkit, however, one can build a computer out of redpower stuff and have it run fast enough to be moderately usefull; while computercraft lets you skip most of the construction and go straight to coding/doing "usefull" stuff. i mention...you can make automated factories in tekkit? : 03:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : help my tekkit is bad when i try to get on my tekkit it sais thers a broblem i do not now enything about this help me!!!!!!! 01:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) i cant get my tekkit classic to open ...... i have tried like 10 times redownloading it but it keep saying error retriving data How do you tell a crafting template to use a blue Alch bag?\ XMoTiioN T4NK3R (talk) 21:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) xMoTiioN_T4NK3R mod folders hey can someone tell me how i can find the game files? i need to see the mod forders.Notamungus (talk) 02:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ignore I accidentally posted this, ignore it. Server? Does anyone know or have a good tekkit server I could join. If not would someone know how to make one? I would like to play multiplayer. Possibly a town or community where everyone would have a house, and town would supply energy. Thank you!TKY30 (talk) 19:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) How do I download this page? How can i download this page for offline use? 20:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC)cn T hello there tekkit classic is interesting I dont know about better than minecraft but much more stuff to do when I play singleplayer I always stay on for hours but on minecraft only for half an hour or hour so much more to do if you replay please say something kind plz :} THANKS!!!!!!!!!! :D Why dose my server not bind to any ports? I am curently working on a smaller server for and my freinds and I (Also i use luinix zorin) and i run my launch.sh in my terminal but it just gives me this: 182 recipes 27 achievements23:16:36 INFO Starting minecraft server version 1.2.523:16:36 INFO Attempting early MinecraftForge initialization23:16:36 INFO Completed early MinecraftForge initialization23:16:36 INFO Forge Mod Loader version 2.2.91.182 for Minecraft 1.2.5 loading23:16:36 INFO Loading mods from /home/carter/Desktop/server 003/mods23:16:37 INFO Directory weaponmod contained no mods23:16:37 INFO Forge Mod Loader has loaded 36 mods23:16:37 INFO MinecraftForge v3.3.8.152 Initialized 23:16:37 INFO MinecraftForge v3.3.8.152 Initialized 23:16:37 INFO WeaponMod Properties file read succesfully!23:16:37 INFO Initializing alchemy values for Equivalent Exchange..23:16:37 INFO Loading properties23:16:37 INFO Starting Minecraft server on 213.96.26.231:2556523:16:37 WARNING **** FAILED TO BIND TO PORT!23:16:37 WARNING The exception was: java.net.BindException: Cannot assign requested address23:16:37 WARNING Perhaps a server is already running on that port?>please help me. 03:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Why no normal tekkit wikia? Why does this wikki under tekkit.wikia? There is no normal Tekkit wikia because of that... TheNickmaster21 :I don't understand what you're trying to ask. :Also, use the "~~~~" to show your signature instead of just typing out your name. :Simplest (talk) 18:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I need LAB building ideas Hello today im building a world in creative and i want to build a huge L.A.B. Please leave comments and suggestion on stuff should do im kind out of building ideas. It would be very appreciate if you leave comments and suggestions thanks. Heres some pics *coltscraft* 02:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) EU to KJ Hey, I don't know if this is even remotely possible, but is there a way to convert EU to KJ? If not, are there any mods which can accomplish this conversion? 20:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Template:Objectinfo Pictures Hello. I'm wondering how you would add an image to the template "Objectinfo." If there is a very simple answer to this that I was just unaware of, please forgive me for bothering you. Thanks! ~TheBrickKeeper :) (talk) 03:42, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Recipe Pages? I've recently found several pages on this wiki that only have a recipe for an in-game item, in addition to a link to the actual item's page. These include Raw Carbon Fibre, Advanced Alloy, Treetap, and others. I'm curious if these pages actually have a need, or if they should just be deleted. Thoughts? ~TheBrickKeeper :) (talk) 16:07, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Tekkit Servers Do you need to have installed Tekkit on your computer to go play on a Tekkit server? I am thinking of starting a Tekkit server. Yes, in order to play on a Tekkit Server you need to have installed/downloaded the Tekkit Launcher. You can theoretically run a Tekkit Server without having Tekkit installed, but you won't be able to test anything yourself or join without Tekkit installed. Hope this helps. TheBrickKeeper (talk) 01:05, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Code Help Hey i'm the owner of the ComputerCraft Wiki and I need help with one of my programs that are not working. Basically I need it to repeat the following code 576 times: rs.setOutput("back, true") sleep(0.1) rs.setoOutput("back, false") One of my admins sent me a program but it didn't work: while true do print("Enter Password") password = "Fire" if read() password then print("Access Granted") for x = 1,10 do rs.setOutput("back", true) sleep(.1) rs.setOutput("back", false) end else print("Access Denied") sleep(1) end Any ideas on how to fix the program above or any suggestions on a new program I should use? If you wish to contact me on my Wiki then here's the link - http://computercraft.wikia.com/wiki/ComputerCraft_Wiki I hope you don't think this is just a ruse i'm using to advertise because it's not. The Cactus Kid (talk) 09:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid What is an mffsu. I know what hv means it means high voltage. Yeah um hv solar arrays are pretty powerful I saw on YouTube that if You use hv on Lv cable it explodes.(----) So here we go into more advanced stuff you need force field cards to make an mffsu Work (----) How to Use Trade-O-Mats Hey everybody this is 5murry5, coming atcha with another Tekkit tutorial. This one is focused on Trade-O-Mats. My new series, Markets will focus on all kinds of cool machines that use Trade-O-Mats. Hope You enjoy. Happy Watching, 5murry5 Tekkit Markets Ep,1 How to Use Trade-O-Mats 00:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC)